


Bedtime

by TheKingisaGirl



Series: GlassRebel One-shots [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, GlassRebel, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingisaGirl/pseuds/TheKingisaGirl
Summary: Jacinda and Sabine finally get a night off.





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as I was unimpressed with Tiana/Sabine's portrayal in this weeks episode, I'm gonna attempt to write her the way she deserves. 
> 
> Also, still alone in this tag anyone care to join me?? XD

Sabine came out of the bathroom tying a knot in the silk scarf wrapped around her head.

 

“So, Lucy left her book on the table in the living room.”

 

“Yeah... that’s not Lucy’ s. She never goes anywhere without hers.” Jacinda seemed distracted. She wasn’t normally in bed before Sabine. She pulled back the blanket back for them.

 

“Whos is it?” She said reaching for the cream in the bedside table. Really, she had been against putting things into Jacinda's bedroom. It signified intent. Like she was expecting to sleep there regularly. Which she didn’t. Even though she was.

 

“I picked up a copy.” There was a strange look in Jacinda’s eyes. Sabine leaned back into the pillows, her face now closer. 

 

“Wanted to see what all the fuss was about? Or just supporting a penniless writer.” She joked, putting the extra lotion in J’s hand.

 

“You mean, instead of a myself penniless waitress?” Jacinda said without mirth and spread it on her arms.

 

“So you’ve read it?” Sabine tried to ignore the tension in J’s voice.

 

“I’ve already read it, I just thought if i had my own copy I could figure out a way to get through to her.”

 

“You know it’s funny, she says the same thing about you. Hopes you’ll wake up and realize Henry Mills is your fairytale prince.” She said settinging into Jacinda’s arms.

 

“You’re my fairytale prince.” Jacinda nudged her lightly.

 

“I would hope not.” She laughed. And tried to give Jacinda good night kiss.

 

“Why?” Jacinda asked pulling back.

 

“‘Cause you deserve a real one. And you’re daughter agrees.”

 

“You’re not real?” She asked sitting up in bed, effectively banishing Sabine from her arms.

 

“Well, according to Lucy....”

 

“Sabine im serious.”

 

“I just think that’s what would make Lucy happy. A dad like Henry.”

 

“What about what makes me happy?” They were nearing dangerous territory. Sabine didn’t want to fight. Not tonight, where they finally had a night to fall asleep next to each other. 

 

“That's my point J. If you had a choice between you being happy and lucy being happy you would always choose the second. You’re a good mother.” She tried to explain. She hadn’t meant anything by it but now that she was being asked outright she needed to be honest.

 

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

 

“Okay.” Sabine said. They laid back the way they had been, but as expected Jacinda was not done.

 

“You are ridiculous, you know that? And cold as ice! Get those feet away from me!!” She said poking Sabine's sides

 

“You calling me cold blooded??”

 

“So what it I am? What are you going to do about it frog legs?” Jacinda teased, going over to full on tickling Sabine.

 

She squirmed away for a moment only to roll back over on to of Jacinda. She hovered for a moment taking the vision in. Jacinda was tiered from a long day, her face was without makeup and the rings under her eyes were more prominent. Not having her Lucy wore on her, as did that stupid job.

 

“You know, that daughter of yours might really be onto something.” She stroked the lock of curly hair out of Jacinda’s face.

 

“And what is that?”

 

“Anyone who doesn’t see how wonderful you are must be cursed.”

 

“Give me kiss, you big sap.” Jacinda laughed.

 

That night Sabine let herself be afraid of the possibility, for the first time, that Jacinda might be the one who needed to kiss a frog before she could find her Prince.


End file.
